


A War Of Attrition

by Brook182



Series: Warrior Works [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: It was a war of attrition: Warrior, Sky, Twilight, and Time against Wild, Hyrule, Wind, and Legend. The battle had been raging for a week and it was starting to take a toll on everyone involved. Four had not signed up for it, but he had somehow been wormed into playing messenger. Not only were supplies being suspended, but physical action had become part of the battle ever since Wind had fired a meatball over the enemy barricade as a token of peace that was mistaken as an attack. Wild had gotten injured several times, but since all the healing supplies were on the opposing side, he had yet to be healed. Twilight was worried, Time was frustrated, Wild was restless, Four was fed up and everyone was prepared for war!
Series: Warrior Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660618
Kudos: 61





	A War Of Attrition

It was a war of attrition: Warrior, Sky, Twilight, and Time against Wild, Hyrule, Wind, and Legend. The battle had been raging for a week and it was starting to take a toll on everyone involved. Four had not signed up for it, but he had somehow been wormed into playing messenger. Not only were supplies being suspended, but physical action had become part of the battle ever since Wind had fired a meatball over the enemy barricade as a token of peace that was mistaken as an attack. Wild had gotten injured several times, but since all the healing supplies were on the opposing side, he had yet to be healed. Twilight was worried, Time was frustrated, Wild was restless, Four was fed up and everyone was prepared for war!

Warrior, Sky, Twilight and Time’s POV

“We’re losing! I can’t believe this. Wild’s withholding food now,” Warrior grumbled, “but the point still goes in our favor because, guess what, Sky has all the medical supplies and with Wild on their team who knows how long they’ll last until they need a health potion.”

“We can’t just withhold medical supplies. That’s immoral,” as always, Sky tried to be the better person, but Warrior was having none of it.

“You’re immoral!”

“Hey! That’s enough,” Time tried to keep the peace, but after a full week of this, it was proving to be a difficult task. “Warrior, this is ridiculous. I’ve had enough fighting with our team. We should be solving the monster crisis, not playing war, like children.”

Warrior sighed into his steepled fingers then pointed them at Time, “Time, you don’t understand why we’re doing this, correct? Once you find out this will all make sense. Now bring me the canon!”

“It’s not a canon, it’s a soup ladle and an elastic band,” Twilight snarked.

_________________________

Wild, Hyrule, Wind, and Legend’s POV

“We’re losing! I can’t believe they have all the health potions. Wild’s been in critical condition ever since their latest attack. We won’t last much longer,” Hyrule relented.

“Legend, just apologise,” Wild begged.

“Never! If you knew what happened you wouldn’t be sating that shit,” Legend fired back. “If you die you’ll just be healed anyway, so what does it matter if you’re a little hurt.”

“Legend,” Hyrule scolded.

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m on edge.”

“Then tell us what happened already so we can end this craziness!”

Legend sighed. “I’m not apologising,” he whispered annoyedly.

“Fine! You don’t have to, just tell us already.”

Six days go

“Hey Warrior, pass me my journal would ya?”

Warrior was sitting on the other side of the camp. He eyed the journal then picked it up, ready to toss it to Legend. “Sure thing.”

The journal flew through the air before making a premature stop and landing in the fire, catching aflame immediately. Legend looked down at the smoldering book with his mouth hanging agape, eyes wide.

Warrior got up from his seated position, completely surprised at his actions. “Legend, I am so sorry!”

Legend just kept staring at the book, all of his memories burning to ash.

_________________________ 

“And that’s why I’m not apologising to that asshole,” Legend said with a nod to underline the finality in his voice.

“Legend, you punched him in the jaw and broke his tooth,” Hyrule defended.“Well he deserved it, didn’t he.”

“I thought you weren’t the kind to get sentimental,“ Wind questioned.

“I’m not! But that was MY journal and he destroyed it. Poof, just burnt to ash.”

Wild sighed. “I actually get where Legend is coming from. I mean- I’d be pretty upset if someone destroyed the one item that held all of my memories. That’s a precious thing to lose.” Wild paused for a bit. “Legend, I’m with you.”

Legend rubbed his hands together maniacally. “Excellent.”

_________________________

Warrior, Sky, Twilight and Time’s POV

“Just tell us what happened because I’m not doing this any longer. I need to check if Wild’s alright,” Twilight told Warrior. “Why is Legend up in arms about something you did.”

“Do you even know what he did to me? I’m hurt that you think I would attack an innocent man,” Warrior claimed, resting a hand on his chest. Twilight rolled his eye, not buying the act, “You don’t believe me? Well, allow me to explain them.”

Seven days ago

“Hey Legend, I left my scarf in my satchel, will you pass it over?” Warrior asked as he was preoccupied with sharpening his sword.

“Oh, yeah, sure thing Warrior,” Legend said, then blatantly threw Warrior’s most precious item in the fire.

“NOOOOO,” Warrior screamed as he ran tp the fire to try and save what had already been lost to the flames. Warrior stormed over to legend, kicked Legend’s feet out from under him and stepped on his ankle, hard.

Legend cried out it pain, but got back to his feet, balancing on his good leg.

“That’s it! This is war,” the two shouted at each other before storming off in opposite directions, Legend limping the entire way.

_________________________

“Did you not even wonder why I’m not wearing my scarf?”

“Legend did that,” Sky asked sympathetically.

“Warrior, you stepped on his ankle,” Time defended.

“I understand,” Sky ignored Time nd spoke to Warrior, “If someone ever destroyed my most precious item,” Sky said, clutching his sailcloth, “I’d also be pretty miffed. I’m with you Warrior!”

_________________________

The fighting went on for three more days before Four finally made the announcement everyone needed to hear, “STOP! You guys are acting like babies! Legend, Warrior, just apologise already, or, Hylia help me, I will end this myself!”

“But-“

“No ‘but’s! Apologise”

Warrior and Legend both sighed and muttered grumbled apologies.

“I can’t hear you,” Four said.

“Sorry,” The two yelled out.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know my aim was that weak. You know I wouldn’t have destroyed your journal on purpose,” Warrior admitted sincerely.

Legend looked down, considering forgiving the action. “I’m sorry too. It was petty of me to burn your scarf the other day. I should have just talked to you. I’m really sorry, bro.”

“Now hug it out,” Four ordered them.

“Seriously,” they demanded, but were interrupted by Four’s surprisingly loud voice.

“NOW.”

The pair embraced and awkwardly patted each other’s backs.

The group celebrated their new unity and all was finally well with the heroes.


End file.
